A Dream to Rememeber
by Fenix-Eileen-Riddle
Summary: read it and find out


**Hello my lovelies, yeah I know I have heaps of stories I'm writing at the moment but I have this one stuck in my head, I'm warning you know you will need tissues and it's just a one-shot **

Regina woke up with a smile on her face, it was hers and Emma's wedding day,

"Morning babe" Emma groaned as she rolled to cuddle her soon-to-be wife

"You better leave before Ruby gets here otherwise you will get you an ass whopping" Regina giggled at stroked her fiancés hair.

"I don't wanna leave though" Emma pouted

"I know baby but just think we will be able to see each other in a few hours at the alter" Regina smiled and gave Emma a kiss. Emma tried deepening the kiss by swiping her tongue along Regina's bottom lip

"Emma" Regina moaned

"Yes baby" Emma purred and nipped her way down Regina's jaw line and down her neck.

"Don't even think about marking me women" Regina hissed as she felt Emma suck on her pulse point. Emma couldn't help but whimper.

"I'm not going to my wedding with a hickey on my neck" Regina huffed

"Alright, Alright" Emma chuckled and kissed her way down Regina's collar bone she got to Regina's breast where she sucked on already hard nipple in one hand and twisted and pinched the other one of her hands, then she switched sides. While her free hand travelled slowly down her stoumach leaving faint red nail marks.

"Emma" Regina moaned trusting forward

"Yes Your Majesty" Emma purred against Regina's right nipple

"I need you" Regina whispered. Emma took no time at all. She straddled Regina and gave her a passionate kiss, were she than prepped kisses all the way down her body biting and grazing her teeth every now and then

"God damit Emma Swan, if you do not fuck me right now, I will not have sex with you on our honey-moon" Regina growled. Emma just chuckled and then swiped her tongue over Regina's core. Regina let out a breathy moan

"Please" Regina begged. Emma latched onto Regina clit sucking hard and then slammed two fingers into Regina's soaking core

"FUCK!" Regina screamed almost coming undone, and Emma couldn't help but smirk. Emma's thrusts got harder and faster and she sucked and flicked her tongue against Regina's clit.

"Emma, I'm going to" Regina moaned

"Shh I know baby" Emma whispered against Regina's clit witch sent a shiver down Regina's spin. Emma thrust and curled her fingers one last time.

"EMMA!" Regina screamed. Then they heard someone running up the stairs, and before the door got thrown open Emma left in puff of white smoke.

"Regina are you okay" Ruby asked and threw open Regina's bed room door. Regina just waking up from the mind blowing orgasm she just had, looked up at Ruby and smirked

"Yes dear I'm fine" Regina smirked and got out of bed and threw on her robe.

**5 hours later- (Getting ready for the wedding) **

**In Emma's room**

"Emma you look beautiful" Snow smiled at her daughter

"Regina is going to love your dress" Snow gushed. (I'll try and have the link up)

"You think so?" Emma asked with a frown

"Of course sweetheart" Snow smiled and tucked the lose piece of hair that came out of the messy but beautiful bun.

"Here" Snow smiled opening a little box. It had a small tiara in it

"Mum it looks beautiful" Emma smiled and sat down so her mother could put it on her.

**In Regina's Room**

"OMG Regina" Ruby nearly cried

"You look amazing in white" The wolf sniffed

"You look so beautiful, Emma is going to love it" Ruby smiled threw the watery tears (Again I'll try and have the link up)

"Do you really think so?" Regina asked doubting herself in the dress

"I know so, now let's get you married" Ruby smiled and called for Henry

"Wow Mum you look beautiful, wait till you see Ma" Henry smiled

**The wedding **

Emma and Regina meet at the start of the aisle they were both going walk down the aisle together with Henry in the middle, Charming on Emma's side and Granny on Regina's side. The got to the end of the alter tears in everyone eyes

"You look beautiful like always Gina" Emma smiled looking at her soon-to-be wife up and down

"As do you darling" Regina smiled_**. "Queerly beloved we are gathered here togay, in sight of God and this company and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Emma Swan and Regina Mills**_

_**Emma and Regina, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately and only after much consideration, for incoming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live **_

_**Do you Regina Mills take Emma Swan on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife for all the days of your life, if so please answer I DO**_

"I Do" Regina smiled

_**Do you Emma Swan take Regina mills on this day; to speak the words that will you you with her as your wife for all the days of your life, if so please answer I DO**_

"I Do" Emma almost sobbed

_**Then, if you would please turn to face one another and join hands as you each take your marital vows**__, __**Ladies and Gentlemen Regina and Emma are going to say their own vows, Regina will you please go first" **_Blue smiled

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Regina said already tearing up

"You are amazing, wonderful, and an idiot, the first day I meet you when Henry ran off Boston to find you that's when I knew I would fall helpless in love you with and your giant ego, we may have fought and been through hell and back and I never thought that this day would come, that I will be marrying my true love. I never thought I would be marrying someone I want to marry not someone my mother wanted me to marry, If someone told me I would be standing here now getting married to Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter I would tell them to get stuff, but now that it's happening I still can't believe it, I still can't believe after everything I put not only you but your family through that I would be marrying you, you are amazing Miss Emma Swan and that's why I love you" Regina said letting the tears fall down her face

"I love you to, and I had this all planned out ya know what I was going to say and all but stuff it, Regina Mills, I love you I don't care what you did in the past it's the past I'm over the moon that I'm standing here and it's with you, you are on special lady Miss Mills, I don't just let anyone in, you broke down my walls that I spent years putting up and you ripped then down in just a few days I never thought It was possible to ever fall in love again. I never thought I would find my home, I found my son, my parents and most important of all the love of my life I have no idea where I would be without you my queen" Emma smiled she too had tears falling down her face.

"_**I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may kiss the bride" **_Blue smiled. They couldn't wait any longer they stepped towards each other grabbing each other by the hips and pulling them together

"I love you" Emma whispered in Regina's ear

"And I love you" Regina whispered back their lips almost touching…

**And then **

Regina shot up, she looked over to the empty spot beside her and cried,

"Mum?" Henry called as he walked into his mother's room

"Yes Dear" Regina sobbed

"Here" Henry gave his mother a sad smile and passed her a bowl of chicken soup and a coffee

"You dreamt about yours and Ma's wedding again didn't you" Henry whispered and then looked down at his mother's hand where the beautiful wedding ring sat

"I did, I miss her so much Henry" Regina cried

"I do to Mum, but there was nothing we can do the crash was just to horrible" Henry whispered a few of his own tears falling down his face

"What time is the Funeral again" Regina asked looking at her soon, who looked at the clock it read 6:00 am in big block green numbers

"It starts at 10" Henry replied

"How about you eat some soup and go back to sleep, ill lay down with you" Henry smiled but it was a sad one

"You have grown up so much Henry" Regina smiled

"Well I am 18" Henry smiled at his brunette mother

"And you were only 14 when we were getting married it feels like yesterday" Regina laughed a sad laugh.

"It does, doesn't it" Henry smiled and thought back to the after party

"She looked so beautiful, youse both did, it felt so good to see her smile and it was even better that it was you that caused that smile. If only she didn't go to Boston last week, she would still be here" Henry smiled

"I know sweetheart as much as I want to go back to that day and make sure she doesn't die I would in a flash you know I would" Regina said looking at her son and placed her empty bowl and glass on her bedside table and laid back down. Henry laid down to and pulled his mother into him and held her while she cried.

**a/n: I know it's so sad and heart breaking I'm sorry if I messed with your feels, I will have the links below for both Emma's and Regina's wedding dresses but if they don't work just ask me for the link and ill happily give it to you, it was just really hard to explain that's all **

Emma's dress- . /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fimages%2Fprom-4% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fallure-quinceanera-dresses% &amp;h=750&amp;w=600&amp;tbnid=k1ghIDMMgDoATM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=ZlUPeO3gW6HebM&amp;ei=JaDxU8KcMM-48gWi4YGAAw&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CB0QMygAMAA&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=366&amp;page=1&amp;start=0&amp;ndsp=23&amp;biw=1242&amp;bih=592

Regina's dress . /imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww. %2Fbmz_cache%2Fgown_medium% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww. %2Fproducts%2Ffashionable-white-slim-line-strapless-corset-closure-floorlength-wedding-dress-sweep-train-with-beads-00196-8237&amp;h=385&amp;w=283&amp;tbnid=h_k5AbDjIIgvkM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=QAAdIjaAoS_LjM&amp;ei=2qDxU6vwL8Hl8AWupYHQDQ&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CHIQMyhLMEs&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=3945&amp;page=3&amp;start=56&amp;ndsp=32&amp;biw=1242&amp;bih=592


End file.
